


Drinking with you

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey finds someone he has a lot in common with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking with you

Title: Drinking with you  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Spike  
Prompt: 095. Thoughtful  
Word Count: 912  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU after _Dead End_  
Summary: Lindsey finds someone he has a lot in common with.

**Drinking with you**

It took a considerable amount of booze to get a vampire that drunk. I was on my fifth beer and feeling pretty buzzed and he’d gone through almost a full bottle of whiskey while I’d been in the bar, but I knew he’d started before I came into the room. We were going back and forth telling stories about how big of an asshole Angel was.

“So I said to him, ‘Angelus, you’re a royal pain in my ass.’. You know what he did?” He tilted the bottle towards me before taking a large gulp.

“What did he do?” I signaled the waiter to bring over another bottle of beer. He shook his head at me and I flipped him of.

“He tied me to the bed, whipped me bloody, and then fucked me until I couldn’t move. Angelus was all smiles as he curled his fingers around my chin. He said, ‘You like it when I’m a pain in your ass.’ And then his smile grew as he picked up the present he’d bought just for me.” Spike shuddered.

I pictured Angelus smiling and it sent a chill down my spine. “Come on Spike, let’s get out of here. That waiter is giving me the evil eye.”

We stumbled along in the darkness, making our way towards the hotel down the road. He asked me what other parts of my body were evil and I said that he’d just have to find that out himself. Right after I’d stuck the key in the door, he’d shoved his tongue down my throat and the two of us were shedding clothing as we moved towards the bed.

He whispered something about not wanting the chip to go off because it would ruin everything, so I pushed him back onto the bed. “Did he ever...?” Spike raised his eyebrow at me as I tossed my shirt on the floor.

“Angel?” I rolled my eyes. “He’s such a fucking tease. Every time he shoved me up against something or he was close to me, I could feel him wanting to take the next step, but he never did.”

He grabbed my wrist, pulling me onto the bed. “It’s the soul. If he didn’t have that, I bet he would have bent you over a desk or something the day you met.”

“You really think so?” I had to admit, that was a rather nice image in my head.

“Why not?” His fingers curled around my cock and I groaned. “Now stop thinking about him for a few minutes and concentrate on this.”

I grinned and then licked my way up his body, tracing my tongue over every inch of skin I could reach. He shivered underneath me as his fingertips seemed to dance over my skin. After I kissed him until I was breathless, I pulled back a little. “Spike, I know someone that might be able to get that thing out of your head.”

Spike stared at me for a moment. “Are you sure? I don’t want to end up with my brains being scrambled.”

“He’s one of the most powerful magic users I’ve ever met.” And considering where I used to work, that was saying something. “His place is outside of Reno. I could take you there if you want, it’s on my way.”

“I’ll think about it.” The way he said it though, made me think he’d already come to a decision.

Spike kissed me, tangling his fingers in my hair. We ended up on our sides and he took both our cocks in his free hand. The movement was slow at first, but began to pick up speed. I tightened my grip on his shoulder as I nipped and licked at his throat. He was good at this, damn good, and I wanted it to last as long as possible. Felt like forever since I’d been with anyone who really knew what the world was like.

My eyes fluttered closed as I got closer to the edge, which is why I didn’t see his face shift. The moment fangs started to sink into my flesh I panicked, which made my heart rate go through the roof, and I ended up trying to push him away from me. It was enough to make the chip go off, causing Spike to howl in pain before falling off the bed onto the floor.

“Oh shit!” Climbing down, I helped him sit up and curled my body around his. “Are you okay?”

“I can see three of you at the moment, so I’m going to have to say no.” He rested his head against my shoulder. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It just surprised me.” I brushed my fingers lightly over his skin. “We could try it again.”

“I think I’ll pass for now. One jolt is enough for me.” Spike rubbed his temple. “So this guy you know, you really think he can make it go away?”

I shrugged. “It can’t hurt to ask. And if he can’t do it, he’ll know who can.”

He put his arm around my shoulder. “Here’s the plan. You’re going to help me up, and then we’re going to try out that hot tub until my headache goes away. After that you’re going to fuck me through the mattress.”

Chuckling, I helped him to his feet. “Does that mean you’re coming with me tomorrow night?”

A grin spread across his face. “I’ll be coming with you tonight too.”


End file.
